la novia maldita
by Nyleve Cullen
Summary: Una novia en el dia mas feliz de su vida, su boda, pero que pasa al saber que todos es mentira seguira con la falsa o se vengara de lo que la hiciero sufrir aunque x ello tenga quen pagar un alto y oscuro precio / vampiro/humanos y algos mas.
1. prefacio

****

**Desclairme: los personaje pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo juego un rato con ellos, la trama es solamente de mi pequeña y retorcida mente .**

Esta hist. esta dedicada a mi amiga yanetsi ya que que ella fue la que me dio la idea espero que te guste jejejeje

**

* * *

**

**_La novia Maldita_**

_**Que pasa si el dia mas feliz de tu vida**_

_**No sale como tanto lo planeaste**_

_**Que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida **_

_**Te destroza toda emoción sentimiento y pensamiento**_

_**Que pasa al descubrir que todo el amor hacia ti **_

_**Era una vil y cruel mentira **_

_**Que sucede si el dia de tu boda encuentras**_

_**Al amor de tu vida en brazo de otra**_

_**Que haría si te dice a la cara que**_

_**Solamente ere una insulsa e infantil niña**_

_**Y que seguirán con la boda **_

_**Ya que posees una gran y renombrado apellido**_

_**¿Que harías en mi lugar?**_

_**¿Seguiría con la falsa? **_

_**¿Oh los harias pagar?**_

_**Descubre lo que yo escogí **_

_**Y como esta decision marco**_

_**Toda mi lugubre y oscura vida **_

_**By: nyleve cullen**_

* * *

_Este es el prefacio de mi nueva historia es algo que se me ocurrio para halloweend pero por motivo de tiempo no lo subi ante le prometo que le encatara lo que sigue todavia no se si va ha hacer una historia larga oh un one-short digame que opinan saludos bye :p_


	2. Elijiendo mi Destino

**Desclairme: los personaje pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo juego un rato con ellos, la trama es solamente de mi pequeña y retorcida mente .**

* * *

**Elijiendo mi Destino**

–Niña baje para la última prueba del vestido –me dijo mi nana Eleonora desde el salón de costura de la parte baja de mi casa rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi nana en compañía con mi mama y la modista de la familia ante de que a mi madre se le diera por hacer un drama.

Pase el resto de la tarde rodeada de telas, encajes y piedras preciosa todo me parecía un sueño pero al mirarme en el espejo este me daba la prueba de que todo era un absoluta y hermosamente verdad quien lo dirá que los cuentos con finales felices no son nada mas un invento de poetas y escritores callejeros.

Solamente falta dos día para mi boda con mi único y gran amor Anthony Devely estaba tan feliz de que el sueño de todas mis amiga de 16 años incluyéndome se hiciera realidad eso era lo que todas deseamos tener un esposo guapo con status y lo mas principal para mi aunque lo de mas lo vea como una cursilería es que me ama como yo lo amo ha el todo esta saliendo perfecto como siempre lo he planeado ya mi vestido esta terminado.

Y todo va como tiene que ser ya no aguanto para poderme poner mi hermoso vestido de novia es exactamente como lo soñé es un blanco chapañizado y la parte de falda tiene delicadas capa que se deja ver pero lo que mas me gusta es que ya en la ultima tiene un ruedo de flores que lo hace ver como un sueño y el corsé tiene exquisitos diseño de rosa bordadas en un tono mas claro es simplemente perfecto (foto del vestido la imagen de portada de la historia).

Los ultimo día como la niña de la casa se pasaron entre mimos y carreras de los sirvientes solo hay algo que me incomoda y empaña mi felicidad es mi hermano Jasper es el mayor de los dos ya que el tiene 18 siempre ha sido mi amigo mi compañero la persona en quien mas confío con el compartos mis alegría y mis tristeza hasta el día que le dije que Anthony había pedido mi mano en matrimonio y lo había aceptado todavía recuerdo ese día muy bien.

Flash back

–_Jazz hermanito donde esta __–__ dije entrando rápidamente en la caballeriza buscando a mi adorado hermanos Jasper._

–_Aquí estoy peque por donde esta relámpago __–__ me dijo mi querido hermano Jasper no cabía en felicidad por lo que me acaba de pasar fui con mucha prisa hacia donde el se encontraba cuando lleguen, el solo se me quedo viendo con cara divertida por mi hiperactividad._

–_Que te sucede peque a que se debe tanta emocion__–__ pregunto el muy curioso._

– _lo que sucedes es que soy la mujer mas feliz en el mundo__–__ me interrumpió mi hermano y me dijo__–__ creo que quieres decir la niña mas feliz del mundo por que a mi parecer ere una niña, mi niña __–__ dijo el con tono afectuoso._

–_ay Jazzy ya, yo soy una mujer__–__ si como no __–__resoplo el por lo bajo pero no le di importancia._

– _Jazzy estoy tan feliz por que Anthony a pedido mi mano en matrimonio y aceptado __–__ le dije a mi hermano muy emocionada con la noticia que acaba de decirle mi sueños se había hecho realidad estaba tan encimada en mi mundo que no me había dado cuenta del estado de mi hermano cuando volví la mirada ha su rostro lo que vi me asusto era la primera vez que veía a Jasper con cara de furia y calculable tenia los nudillo blanco de tanto que los apretaba._

–_¿Jazzy que te pasa por que esta así?__–__ le pregunte con cierto temor ya que su expresión era aterradora pero no me contesto estaba como ido en su furia y me empecé a asustar._

– _¡¿JASPER ALEJANDRO SWAN QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?¡ __–__ le dije buscándolo de sacar de su ensoñación el solo fijo su ojo verde en mi como buscando algo en mi mirada._

– _¿Qué me pasa?__–__ dijo en forma meditabundamente fría __–__ ¿Qué me pasa?__– __volvió a repetir con una calma en el tono de voz que daba escalofrío me aleje unos cuanto centímetro de mi hermano cuando disponía en alejarme mas el me tomo de brazo en un movimiento brusco impidiendo así que me alejar ha una distancia segura ._

–_Te diré que me pasa Isabella Marie Swan __–__ me dijo con una frialdad que jamás había utilizado hacia mi y al decirme por mi propio nombre sonó como un insulto en sus labios._

– _Me pasa ¡¿QUE COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE ACEPTAR CASARTE CON EL INEPTO DE ANTHONY DEVELY? AH COMO SE TE OCURRE ACEPTAR LA PROPUESTO DE ES IMBECIL¡__–__ dijo sin soltar el agarre que tenia en mi solo lo hizo mas fuerte . _

_Estaba mas que atónita por su palabra Jasper nunca había ocultada su desagrado por Anthony pero tampoco nunca había expresado su desagrado hacia mi relación con el hasta hoy, cuando me procedía a pedirle una explicación sobre sus sobre__a__ctuada reacción me interrumpió._

– _¡ha si ya se lo que me va ha decir que el es el amor de tu vida, que es un sueño hecho realidad y muchas otras sartas de babosidades y cursilería ¿verdad? pero te digo algo ese cretino no te conviene pero como no me vas ha escuchar, lo único que te digo que hasta el día que no te des de cuenta de los que en realidad es tu queridísimo novio tu hermano Jasper Alejandro Swan esta de viajes para esto momento yo no existo en tu vida así que no me busque por que no quiero decirte algo de lo que luego me arrepienta __–__dijo el como si estuviera tratando con uno de los empleados o peor con un conocido al cual no se le tienes confianza cuando iba a refutar lo que había dicho me soltó se dio medio vuelta y se alejo hacia el bosque que se encuentra detrás de la caballería ._

_Hay me quede con los ojos navegado en lagrimas procesando lo que me había dicho mi hermano, en ese momento parte de mi mundo perfecto se derrumbo de repente ya nada era el hermoso sueño que me pintaba mi mente._

Fin de Flash back

Ya de ese penoso incidente ha pasado seis meses, seis meses sin tener a mí adorado hermano, seis meses sin mi confidente, y eso empañaba mi felicidad. Yo había buscado la manera de charla con el pero siempre estaba fuera de casa o me evitaba con todo su frialdad. A mis padre tampoco los trataba igual ha hora era muy altanero y irónico ni siquiera cambio cuando mi madre trato de habla con el y ni hablar de mi padre que hablo de decederado y el solo le dijo hazlo no mi importa la herencia Swan y se fue dejando boquiabierto a mi padre que no lo podía creer. Mi madre solo dice que es una etapa y que ya pasara pero yo no lo creo así.

Ya falta solo un día para convertirme en la señora de Devely, la mansión esta que revienta ya que hay sirvientes de aquí para allá trasladando mesas, flores, candelabro y todo los demás adornos para la decoración de mi boda y pensando en eso donde andará Anthony mi madre me dijo que el vendría temprano a despedirse hasta mañana a las tres de la tarde ya que como dicta la tradición el novio no puede ver a la novia ante de la boda ya que es de mala suerte, mire hacia el salón de te para ubicar el reloj y me di de cuenta que era las doce y cincuenta que raro ya tendría que a ver venido Anthony me dirigí al mayordomo Billy y le pregunte.

– Hola Billy ¿como esta?– dije ante todo la amabilidad

– muy bien señorita. Isabella– me dijo Billy cortésmente – Billy ya le he dicho que me diga Bella por favor– le dije recordándole lo de mi nombre el solo asintió con la cabeza

–Billy ha Visto Usted al Caballero Anthony –le dije en el tono mas desinteresado posible.

– Ah si el joven Anthony estaba por las caballerizas –me dijo el amablemente, luego de que Billy saliera de la habitación me dirigí hacia las caballeriza ya que se me hacia extraño que Anthony estuviera hay ya que nunca se paseaba por hay debido a que mi hermano Jasper pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hay.

Cuando estaba por termina de acércame la puertas de la caballeriza escuche como unos gemido que me detuvieron en seco seguía parada en donde estaba cuando mi cuerpo volvió a responder a mi cerebro una voz me llego a lo profundo del alma esa voz era de mi amado Anthony pero que hacia el hay y que eran esos gemidos cuando estaba por entrar ha exigir una explicación empezó la conversación que cambiara drásticamente mi vida.

–Para ya Amber que alguien no puede descubrir– dijo Anthony con un jadeo

– No quiero para tony –dijo la que se hacia llamar Amber pero quien era ella y que estaba haciendo.

–Yo tampoco quiero parar pero debemos ya que si no encuentra la servidumbre Irán con el chisme a la casa grande y eso no lo queremos verdad amor– cuando Anthony le dijo Amor mi mundo se derrumbo por que le decía amor a ella a mi solo me decía mi niña o Isabella mi mente no dejaba de hacer pregunta una tras o tras.

–no yo tampoco quiero que el comentario llegue a los oídos de tu estupida Prometida y nos heche todo a perder– dijo con signo de gran molestia pero ya yo no podía mas tenia que saber que la verdad así que obligue a mis pies ha terminar de llegar a la puerta y la imagen que vi quedaría guardada en mi mente para siempre, mi Anthony estaba con la camisa medio abierta abrazando a una mujer muy hermosa de tez clara ojos azule y cabello rubio rojizo y sosteniéndole una pierna a la altura de su cadera lo único que pude hacer fue verlo una y otra vez cuando se dieron de cuenta de que los obsevarba Anthony se alejo de la mujer con cara de enojo se abrocho la camisa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia a mi cuando estaba por tocarme mi reacción fue darle una cachetada y alejarme del el.

–Nunca mas vuelva ha intentar tocarme desgraciado– le dije disponiéndome a márchame cuando empecé a caminar una mano me apretaron con gran violencia cuando iba a protestar una mano me tapo la boca.

–Escuchame bien Estupida– me dijo Anthony –nunca más te atrevas a golpearme, no te doy lo que merece por que mañana es la boda y se vería la marca– como se le ocurría que yo seguiría con la boda después de todo lo que ha pasado luego de forcejear me soltó y yo me detuve y lo encare.

– Como crees que voy a seguir con la boda después de lo que me has hecho – dije con la voz entre cortada por las lagrimas que luchaba por salir– eres idiota o ¿Qué? – le dije.

– No la idiota aquí eres tu – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, cuando esta por contestar el siguió con la explicación que arruinaría mi vida.

–¿Crees que tus padres no conoce el verdadero motivo de la boda?, piensa que no sabe de la existencia de Amber esta equivocada tus padres sabe todo esto y mas y no le importo que yo tuviera una amante cuando te estaba cortejado– dijo todo como una cara de gran satisfacción y malicia.

No podía ser cierto mis propios padres no me podían hacer eso ellos no, puedo creerlo de todo menos de ellos.

–No esta mintiendo mis padres no puede hacerme una cosa asi– dije ya no muy convencida de lo que decía entoce el dijo.

–claro que lo hicieron como si no lograría juntar el apellido Swan con el Devely cuando tu eres solo una niña mimada estupida e infantil y sin gracia por que déjame decirte una cosa NUNCA ME GUSTATES SOLO ERES UN PASO PARA MEJORAR EL STATU MI Y EL DE MI QURIDA AMBER– me dijo con una cara de logro como si llevara todo eso que dijo durante mucho tiempo en la garganta.

–Eres un desgraciado TE ODIO TE ODIO ANTHONY DEVELY y te juro por lo mas sagrado que haga lo que haga no abra boda – le dije ya sollozando como puede ser que el que yo creía el amor de mi vida se un vil y cruel oportunista todo la vida perfecta que tenia planeado junto ha el en este momento se había vuelto una horrible y perfecta pesadilla.

–No eso si que no niña estupida no me vas arruinar mis planes –dijo agarrandome por mis cabellos y haciendo me hincar ante el, en toda mi vida no me sentí mas humillada y mas destrozada por las persona que pensé que siempre me amarían y me cuidarían.

–No arruinaras todo lo que he construido ah y te informo que depuse que nos casemos Amber vendrá a vivir con nosotros por que dudo mucho que tu me satisfaga en la cama– y con eso me soltó y llamo a su amante para irse dejando en posición fetal en el piso.

Como había cambiando mi vida en segundo de tener un bello futuro ha tener una horrible pesadilla así seguí divagando hasta que oí que alguien se acercaba me dispuse a levantarme y dirigirme a la mansión acabar con esta locura, cuando por fin encuentro a mis padre tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte sobre lo que yo había descubierto.

–NO ME CASO, NO ME CASO, NO ME CASO, – dije con toda mi ira y mi humillación.

–Claro que te casas Isabella no vas ha echar todo por la borda por una aventura de soltero de tu prometido– me dijo mi madre muy tranquilamente esa palabra me confirmaron lo que Anthony me dijo mis padres estaba enterado de todo y aun así accedieron a que me casara con el.

– entonces ustedes sabia lo de la amante de Anthony ¿verdad?– dije con todo el deprecio y la rabia acumulada en mi.

– Como te dijo tu madre Isabella lo de Anthony no es mas que una aventura de soltería, tu será su esposa, su mujer, la madre de su hijo y los mas importante una Devely que cosa mas importante puede haber que eso –dijo mi padre como si estuviera hablando de una de su inversiones.

Ese momento comprendí que estaba sola en este infierno nadie me apoyaría a impedir que mi vida fuera un infierno al casarme con Anthony.

–Bueno ya que todo esta dicho es mejor que te retire a tu alcoba a descansar mañana será un día muy atareado para ti, con todo lo que aun falta para mañana, ah y el reverendo Weber llegara a las 10:00Am, asi que retírate ya para que mañana este esplendida – dijo mi madre como que si todo lo que acabamos de discutir fuera un mera y simple charla sobre el clima, ya hasta mi padre estaba otra vez revisando un balance eso me volvía a confirmar lo importante que era mi felicidad para ello con este pensamiento me retire y subí a mi habitación.

Luego de dos horas contemplado la suave lluvia que caía por la ventana, todavía no entendía como unos padre le puede hacer eso a su hija, como pueden ver la ser que han traído al mundo y le ha dado todo en la vida según ellos para hacerle feliz como un mero paso para conseguir una posición social y un buen apellido.

Todos lo que pensé que me querían en realidad me vieron como un medio para un fin mi prometido y mi familia todos era unos oportunista sin corazón todos, en ese momento llego a mi mente un nombre de la persona que no me dejaría sola: Jasper mi Hermano ha hora comprendía por que su furia cuando le dije que me casaba ha hora todo concordaba, tenia que hablar con el hoy mismo para que me ayude a resolver este problema se que el nunca me fallara el siempre me lo decia.

Flash back

_Era un dia soleado de lo que poco se ven en __Fork yo convencí a Jasper para que me enseñara a montar ya que me llamaba mucho la atención los caballos pero debido a que yo tenia 10 años mi padre se negaba a que me enseñaran, pero Jasper cumplía casi todo mis capricho que no fueran peligroso_

_A a eso de la 1 de la tarde fuimos a escondida de los capataces y no escabullimos hasta las caballerizas para empezar con las lecciones ya Jasper había preparado a Luna una yegua negra con solamente la cola blanca mientra Jasper me explicaba lo básico sobre montar yo solamente pensaba en lo que se sentiría el viento en mi cara._

–_Bells me esta prestando atención __–__me dijo Jasper percatándose de mi ensoñamiento._

– _Si Jazzy, claro hermanito __–__le dije aunque el sabia que no era cierto asi siguió explicándome todo hasta que vio que tenia suficiente de teoría me dijo__–__ Ya es hora de ver como te va con la practica bells__–__ me dijo con un tono de burla y no comprendí bien hasta que me subio en encima de Luna y esta empezó ha relinchar lo cual me asusto mucho estuvo a punto de lanzarme del cabello si no fuera sido por Jasper._

–_Tranquila Bells solo es que Luna se emociona mucho cuando alguien la monta, relájate por que si no mañana no te podrás levantar__–__ me dijo en tono dulce pero yo no conseguía relajar mi cuerpo y todavía tenia un poco de miedo ya esta sospechando la posibilidad de que esta cosas sobre montar hubiera sido mala idea, Jasper adivinando mis pensamiento me dijo._

– _Bella sabes muy bien que eres lo mas importante para mi, lo eres mas que mi propios padre los sabes ¿verdad?__–__ me dijo con mucho cariño yo solamente puede asentir._

– _Entonce también sabes que en cualquier problema que tenga no importa el tamaño que sea siempre estaré hay para ti y no dejare que nada te dañe ten lo por seguro te pondrán fallar todo el mundo incluso hasta nuestros padre pero ten algo por seguro yo siempre te ayudare y te cuidare por sobre todas las cosa o personas que quiera hacerte daños los comprendes ¿verdad? peque__–__ me dijo con todo la sinceridad en su ojos yo solamente me lance a su brazos para darle un abrazo que le demostraba que creia todo lo que me decia._

Fin flash back

Y desde ese día siempre ha sido así y espero que su molestia hacia lo ingenua que fui no le impida ayudarme a escapar de este infierno en que se esta convirtiendo mi vida.

Baje la escalera con la esperanza renovada en busca de Jasper pero las esperanzas no duraron mucho ya que le pregunte a Sam el amigo de mi hermano en donde podía esta y este me dijo que se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo y que solo regresaría mañana justo para mi boda.

Con la esperanza rotas subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, ya no había nadie que me pudiera salvar del destino que yo misma había labrado a pulso ha hora solo quedaba ver que pasaba mañana y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

Hoy era 22 de noviembre el gran día había llegado hoy por fin me casaba, pero ya no me movía ningún sentimiento de los primero que albergaba ha hora solo era un cascarón vacío si vida, un maniquí al cual peinaba y vestía a sus gusto, esto era en lo que me había convertido o mas bien en lo que me había convertido solo esperaba que por alguna mala o buena suerte del destino cuando baja las escalera de la casa mi torpeza hiciera aparición y en un accidente acabara ha hora mi vacía vida. Solamente un pensamiento me daba un poco de luz y confor para aguantar esto y ese era mi hermano ya que sabia que faltaba poco para que lleguara y todo acaba esa era mi esperanza, en donde estaría horita, ya estaría cerca, vendría o se negaría a ver el gran error que el pensaba que todavía quería cometer, en mi fiero interno lo único que decia era Jasper en donde esta NO ME ABANDONES¡

_Cuanto me duele que, no estes aqui!_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui!_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad!_

_Tu parecer no sabes que se siente llorar._

_Sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar._

_De seguro si supieras estarias aqui._

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui!_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad!_

_Tu parecer no sabes que se siente llorar._

_Sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar._

_De seguro si supieras estarias aqui, conmigo._

_Aunque sin ti, tan vivo!_

_Deseando morir, pensando!_

_Que sera de ti,_

_Y buscando una razon para volve a vivir,_

_Con todo,_

_Y el mundo a mis pies,_

_Tan solo._

_Sin poderte ver, teniendo!_

_Una sola fe,_

_Y es volverte a ver_

_Para volver a crecer._

_Y tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui..._

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui)_

_Y tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui..._

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui)_

_Y tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui..._

_Y tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui.._

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui...)_

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui...)_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui!_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad!_

_Tu parecer no sabes que se siente llorar._

_Sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar._

_De seguro si supieras estarias aqui._

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui...)_

_Pues tu no sabes cuanto duele que no estes aqui!_

_(Cuanto me duele que no estes aqui...)_

_Tu no sabes cuanto duele tanta soledad!_

_Tu parecer no sabes que se siente llorar._

_Sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar._

_De seguro si supieras estarias aqui..., conmigo._

Ya era la hora 10:00 Am baje la escalera y para desgracia mía no me tropecé ni una vez es que ni para eso servia mía torpeza, ya era claro desde hoy mi vida seria una completa y dolorosa pesadilla cuando mi padre me guío hasta la entrada del patio de la casa cuando estuve ya en la puerta empezó lo que alguna vez me provoco tanta emoción y felicidad la marcha nupcial pero ha hora para mi era como la mismísima marcha fúnebre ya que solo me provocaba dolor y pesar.

Cuando me acercaba al altar busque con la vista a mi hermano Jasper, hasta que lo localice, estaba muy alejado de donde se encontraba el lugar de nuestros padres bueno si era que se les podía llamar así, no encontraba la manera de llamar su atención para que pudiera ver mi dolor reflejado en mis ojos y se diera de cuenta que ya yo no deseaba esto, pero por una vez mi buena o mala suerte se hizo presente haciéndome tropezar con la cola del vestido que laguna vez considere perfecto atrayendo la atención de mi hermano sobre mi en ese instante aproveche para que hiciéramos contacto visual cuando mi hermano detallo breve mente mi estado de animo por mi rostro y mi mirado lo comprendió todo y una mueca de dolor y rabia se coló en su cara, cuando mi padre logro estabilizarme seguimos caminando hacia el altar en donde me esperaba mi peor error el hombre que todavía podia fingir un amor real hacia mi tan solo verlo me da gana de vomitar.

Cuando llegamos a mi lugar en el altar mi padre puso mi mano en la mano del quien seria mi futuro esposo o caudillo, diciendo las frase mas trillada de mundo.

–Anthony te entrego lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo te pido que la cuides contra todo lo que le quiera hacer daño y espero que la hagas muy feliz– dijo mi padre, si como no cumplirá todo al pie de la letra jajá jajá me reí de todo este ridículo circo, si yo misma eh notado que he sufrido una especie de cambio en mi personalidad desde todo lo que ha ocurrido pero que se puede esperar ya no hay nada que valga la pena.

–Si Charlie la cuidare como si fuera mi vida y la are inmensamente feliz como ningún hombre en la tierra– dijo el idiota de mi prometido estuvo también que casi me lo creo, Anthony debería de esta en un teatro de lo bien que actúa entupido ya me lo pagaras decía una nueva voz en mi mente.

Esta voz me sorprendió pero que más das si me había vuelto loca o no de todas maneras ya mi vida era una porquería, así empezó el reverendo Weber con sus babosadas de dios y la unió entre el hombre y la mujer y el amor que se debe n profesar marido y mujer, que dios los ama a todos por igual y que no le gusta hacer sufrir a sus hijos (si como no) dijo la nueva voz en mi mente esta vez esa voz tenia razón sobre dios y su babosidades el es otro que solamente busca una adoración y un puesto alto entre todos le dije a la voz con desden ( si tiene toda la razón bella , la tienes) me contesto mi nueva amiga.

Mientras dialogaba con mi nueva amiga algo me saco de mi muy amena charla, ha era la estupida pregunta que dice – Señorita Isabella Marie Swan ¿acepta como esposo a Antony Alexander Develyn en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separes?– dijo el estupido del reverendo cuando estaba por responder hubo un sonido como un fuerte tropel, que hizo que todo los invitado volteara a la dirección donde provenía el ruido.

Dando se cuenta que era los caballos que estaba acabando con toda la recepción para depuse de la boda todo el mundo estaba estático en sus puesto, seguramente preguntadote quien los había liberado de las caballeriza mi vista simple mente giro para el lado opuesto viendo claramente la hermosa sonrisa de mi hermano Jasper, eso era todo lo que me ocupaba saber quien había liberado a los caballos para que destruyera la recepción, en unos poco minutos después Anthony le dijo al padre que si podria proseguí que ya luego arreglaríamos lo de la recepción cuando el padre me iva a volver a repetir la pregunta mi nueva voz hablo (corre Isabella; corre hacia el bosque) no necesite mas para hacer lo que me dijo soltadome del agarre del idiota y corriendo hacia la salida mientras todo el mundo me miraba atónito y mientra escudaba varias voces llamando entre ellos mis padre y el estupido de Anthony.

No supe cuanto corrí lo que si supe es que me había adentrado a una parte que no conocía del bosque una parte que con solo mirar alrededor me provocaba fuertes escalofríos, ya se notaba que estaba oscureciendo pero como era posible si a lo mucho seria la 1 de la tarde pero aquí ya aparecía la 6 de la tarde, se me hacia raro que no me hubiera encontrado ya, y obligado a volver, también ya estañaba a mi nueva voz seria que solo era mi imaginación dándome un poco de consuelo y mi amarga situación cunado estaba meditando todo esto mi voz volvió hablar pero ya no la oía en mi mente si no que ha hora me hablaba desde algún lugar del tenebroso bosque.

–Bella no me he ido jamás te dejaría ya que ha hora soy parte de ti ha hora somos una – me dijo con un tono de voz entre dulce y maquiavélico.

–Pero ¿Qué eres?, en ¿Dónde estas? – le dije ya con un poco de miedo por que como era posible que fuera parte de mi pero la estuviera escuchando en el bozque como si estuviera presente en el mismo como yo.

– No me tenga miedo Isabella– me dijo pero cuando estaba por preguntarles las dudas que me acarreaba volvió hablar– Como ya te he dicho yo soy aparte de ti y como puedo hablarte desde afuera de tu mente en vez de adentro es un poder que tengo llamado proyección, este poder me permite proyectar mi voz y mi apariencia física fuera de ti pero seguimos siendo una, como por ejemplo si tu te lastimas yo lo siento y si la que se lastima soy yo cuando esta proyectada físicamente los sentirás tu– como era esto posible si yo ante de este día no conocía la existencia de esa voz – lo que piensa es cierto hasta hoy me he manifestado pero siempre estuve hay para ti para cuando me necesitaras– me dijo.

– mmmm ok supongamos que te creo ¿Qué eres Un espíritu, un fantasma, una parte de mi conciencia?– le dije pero todavía no entendía del todo bien las cosa que me había dicho.

–Lo que soy ya lo sabes soy tu, soy como una parte de tu conciencia pero también yo tengo conciencia, tengo gusto, y sentimientos distinto a los tuyo y una apariencia distinta a la tuya claro esta– dijo como que si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosas pero yo menos entendia ha hora.

– ¿Qué voy hacer contigo Isabella– me dijo una mujer de piel algo morena como el color canela con el pelo rulo y de fina cara , me quede sorprendida esa mujer con una belleza exótica era parte de mi pero si yo soy mas palida que la leche en lo unico en que nos parecíamos era en los ojos y el color del pelo, pero de restos nada mas mientra yo la iba analizando se iba acercando mas a mi a lo que yo respondí retrocediendo un paso ya que se me hacia insolito lo que mis ojos veia.

– Ya para bella – me dijo mi supuesto yo– y no soy supuesto yo si soy parte de ti– me recordo aquella mujer.

– ¿Si eres aparte de mi como es que somos tan distintas?– le pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

–Bueno bella te contare mi historia– me dijo y se sento en el piso con la pierna en extraños angulos ya cada pierna le quedaba arriba de la otra si mayor esfuerso.

–Me llamo Osiris y soy un dios o mejor dicho una diosa – que como era la cosa una diosa cuando iba a preguntar subió su mano derecha y me hizo señas de que callar – bueno como te seguía diciendo soy una diosa que data desde ante de lo que tu llamas Jesus – dijo con desden en su voz – mi primer hogar es Egipto y soy la diosa de la muerte y la fertilidad– me dijo como que Egipto, y como que la diosa de muerte y la fertilidad ha hora estaba mas enredada aun.

–Si bella yo provengo de Egipto y soy la diosa de la muerte o de los muertos y de la fertilidad y te preguntara que tiene eso que ver contigo muy fácil tu eres yo solo que en otro tiempo y espacio te contare la historia para que pueda entender mejor– me dijo Osiris como podía ser que yo fuera la diosa de la muerte y la fertilidad.

– Como ya sabes provengo del antiguo Egipto, mi oficio era de llevar ha lo que Moria al lugar donde pertenece y eso dependía del peso de su corazón ya que era pensado y una balanza de oro junto ha una pluma si el corazón pesaba mas que la pluma aquella alma iva la infierno si la pluma pesaba mas que el corazón el alma iba a lo que tu llamas el cielo– me dijo Osiris lo que todavía no entendía era por que decía las cosa relacionada con dios en vanos y con desprecio – todo iba bien con lo relacionado a mi propósito de existir hasta que llego un bello humano del cual quede completamente enamorada, quien se iba ha imaginar que una diosa menos la de muerte se fuera ha enamorar de un humano pero así fue – dijo con un tono de amargura en la voz – ese insulso humano solo jugo conmigo el de mi solo quería lo que le podía dar la inmortalidad pero lo descubrí ante de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo encontré en uno de mis tantos palacio con una estupida rubia de ojos ámbar que me miraba con burla– dijo ella su historia se parecía mucho a la mía ya veo que voy encontrado similitudes.

– y para acerte la historia corta a la estupida de su amante la mate de la manera mas cruer que puede existir cuando me disponía hacer lo mismo con el, el muy desgraciado me maldijo ya que era un sacerdote, su palabras textuales fuero:– _yo moriré y me reuniere junto mi amada, tu morirás pero solo en cuerpo ya que tu alma quedar viva esperando para reunirse en otro tiempo y en otro espacio con tu nuevo cuerpo, pero esta nueva vida que te será otorgada sufrirá mas que la primera vida que viviste y perdiste ya que humillaran a la otra alma que habitara este cuerpo y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo solo despertaras de lertago cuando el cuerpo y la otra alma este al borde de la locura y solo par decirle lo ¿que eres? Y ¿por que lo eres? y que esta maldita._

_.__–_mmm ok ya pero todavía no entiendo que tengo que ver en eso, ya se que soy esa alma que estuvo apunto de la locura y ya me dijiste tu historia ¿y? que mas tienes que ver contigo ya me dijiste todo lo que tengo que saber– le pregunte es que todavía no entendía por que ella tenia que ser parte de mi.

– bueno aquí es donde entra mi plan para no quedar vagando por toda la eternidad, como ya sabes tu eres el alma al borde de la locura y yo soy la diosa de blablabla ¿verdad? – solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

–Bueno hay es donde entras tu– me dijo apuntadome con su dedos– resulta que el sucesor de el sacerdote es es tu querido Anthony y si el llega a ser tu esposo que daremos la dos condenado yo por mi parte vagando para siempre si un cuerpo y tu desgraciada para tu corta vida por que el planea matarte cuando tenga seis meses de casado– me dijo Osiris.

– aja que hay que hacer para podernos vengarnos de ese des graciado– le dije con todo la ira acumulada ya era hora de vengarme de todo lo que pensaron me iba utilizar – Eso es isabellita– me dijo Osiris– Esa es la actitud que posee una diosa, bueno primero tienes que renegar de tu humanidad .

– Y eso ¿ por que le pregunte?– ya que no entendía nada otra vez.– Bueno Bella muy sencillo por que lo que planeamos hacer va encontra de todas las reglas del amor hacia tu misma especie– me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

–bueno ok lo are que necesites– le dije ella saco una daga que en el puño tenia una forma extraño como de cruz pero como torcida no esta torcida y si efectivamente es una cruz pero esta es la cruz de la vida eterna– mientra hablaba se hizo un corte en una de sus palmas y esta empezó ha botar sangre – necesito hacerte un cohorte en la palma de tu mana para unir tu sangre con la mía y así ser una para siempre– me dijo yo solamente le tendí mi palma boca arriba mientra ella deslizaba con un poco de fuerza la daga provocando así que saliera la sangre de mi mano luego digo algo en un idioma extraño y unio nuestra palma cuando su sangre hizo contacto con la mia pude sentir el poder corre por mis venas la furia que había en mi también fue aumentado de manera desmedida hasta que el poder y la furia estuvo ne cada milimetro de mi.

Luego de esto bajo nuestra palma y ya ninguna de las dos botaba sangre ni siquiera habia cicatriz que curar luego de un silencio dijo.

–Ya esta Isabella Ha hora eres inmortal y con mas fuerza que la de nadie nunca pero este tiene un precio – ha hora me lo viene ha decir que mas da ya soy fuerte me podre vengar de todo aquel que jugo conmigo

– ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar? – dije el tono de mi voz me sorprendio ya que ha hora era atercipelado pero frio como hielo.

– Uno de los precio es tu inmortalidad, el otro que tiene que seguir con mi trabajo de custiodar las almas para el diablo por que apartir de ha hora eres la hija de diablo – me dijo.

Ya nada me importaría que mas da si como buena solo tuve sufrimiento como mala que mas me puede pasar.

–Y con esto te digo Isabella hacer la Hija de diablo estarás maldita para siempre y no conocerá amor humano– me dijo, ya yo no quería saber nada del amor ha hora mi deseo era vengarme y ser una buena hija del diablo.

– Eso lo mejor que puede pensar y hacer partir de ha hora seremos una y dos– me dijo osiaris.

–Y una cosas mas bella no me puede llamar por mi nombre delante de los mortales– me dijo con tono duro.

–¿como te llamaría entonces?– le dije con mucha curiosidad, mientras le pregunta se acerco a mi y me coloco la cruz de la vida como dije en el cuello pero esta era distinta a la de la daga ya que tenia una gema azul en centro, luego que me la coloco se a lejo de mi y me dijo.

–Me llamaras EVELYN– me dijo con mucha elegancia al pronunciar el nombre, a lo cual yo le pregunte que por que Evelyn y ella me dijo.

–En Egipto Evelyn es la diosa de la muerte y te advierto no te puede dejar que este collar caiga en malas manos ya que posse un terrible poder, por eso solo una maldita puede carga con el – con esto selle un destino para el cual ya no tendría salida.

_Sera verdad que morire y subire sin alas al cielo a morar , o mi alma_  
_vagara sin descansar poder y sere un alma en pena que en la _  
_oscuridad , no se si sea real que el infierno vere , si no confieso _  
_mi pecado mortal , donde fueron a parar los que dijeron que , jamas _  
_solo me iban a dejar , tu me puedes contestar si existe quien , que _  
_venga pronto necesito conversar nada se ve bien todo anda mal , cae _  
_la noche y le temo a la soledad y a la oscuridad … y a la oscuridad_

****

**By: Nyleve Cullen**

****

**

* * *

**

Hola ! si ya se como mas de un mes par subir el siguiente capi pero creo que valio la pena, pero buehhhhh ustedes son lo que tiene la ultima opinio sobre si le gusto o nop auque espero que les guste y me dejen su comentarios ya que los aprecio mucho y saludos :**Lorraine Cullen Swan, perl rose swan, shodai, NessylitleCullen, dany-cullen-patt, mayce cullen, ovejita-dm-cs **y a todas las que no ha dejando conmentaria pero me ha dejado alertas y favoritos slaudos espero que les guste.

P.D voy a doptar tre historia de la autora :**belly bells cullen- salvatore, **por motivos personales no la puede continuar y yo tengo el permiso para continaurla esta son:

**Halloween**:bella swam es un achica que a sus 15 años sufrió una terrible tragedia en halloween: un asesino la quiso matar. Ella fue la única sobreviviente de 4 asesinatos esa misma noche por la misma persona. El halloween siguiente su pasado regresara, pero, un hermoso vampiro de ojos dorados la querrá salvar

**No todo se olvida con el tiempo:** Ambientado luego de luna nueva. Bella encontró la peor forma de convertirse en vampiro; solo dos palabras: Los Volturi.

**Es que ya tu no me quieres: **situado en luna nueva cuando edward deja bella sola el en bosque y el tenia razon hay muchas otra cosa peligrosa ese mismo bosque.

hay muy pronto tendran el nuevo capi de **una amor y una obsecion **como para el jueves , y con respecto a la hist. **si no eres mia no sera de nadie **sera reeditada y vueta a subir

P.D 2 si hay alguna lectora de Venezuela espero que este bien ella y toda su familia ya que las lluvias esta haciendo estragos por aqui cuiedense mucho saludos byy :p

**By : Nyleve Cullen**


	3. El Tiempo Pasa Incluso para Mi

CAPITULO II: EL TIEMPO PASA INCLUSO PARA MI

Ya de eso han pasado…. Digamos que mucho pero muchos tiempo y con todo el tiempo que he visto ir y venir, he visto mucho cambio esto incluye los provocado por nuevos descubrimiento, cambio por la nuevas épocas, en fin muchos cambios pero todos hipócrita, sobre todo cuando se trataba del amor mucha promesas y muchas peleas en nombre del amor y todas vacía, todas si un sentimiento que no les diera una recompensa ya sea en lo social o en el aspecto intimo, todo parecía que había cambiado desde que decidí la existencia que llevo, pero todo es solamente una fachada estilizada para dar un espejismos de realidad.

– Bella todavía con los mismo pensamiento, el mundo es asi desde su creación te lo digo yo que tengo….. bueno no es relevante mi edad, pero si he visto mucha cosas con el paso de tiempo cosas que tu ni siquiera te imagina y como tu misma dice hay mucha cosas que no cambia solo se trasmutan pero hay alguna que si, todo no esta grabado en piedra Isabella– dijo Evelyn

Si aquí estaba yo con mis innumerables pensamientos sobre la evolución de todo lo que vi en mi época y lo que es hoy en día y con Evelyn siempre dándome su punto de vista o interrumpiendo mis pensamiento es casi igual .

–ya te hoy Isabellabells sabe que casi siempre te digo la realidad de las cosas asi que no te quejes –me dijo en mi cabeza.

–Si Eve tienes toda la razón pero igual no le quita lo molesto que puede llegar hacer alguna veces – le dije hablando directamente hacia mi cabeza ya que se habia vuelto a unir a mi, con el paso de tiempo eh aprendido a que de repente esta materializada al lado mio y de repente no esta si no solo en mi cabeza es extraño si lo se.

Mientras seguía discutiendo con eve llego mi hermano Jasper, llego hasta donde estaba yo pero al momento que lo iba abrazar salió Evelyn y se le abrazo del cuello y lo lleno de beso, huy siempre me hace los mismo.

–Hola jaspercito– dijo Eve mientras todavía lo tenía abrazado– ¿qué me trajiste?– le dijo mientras se bajaba del el – hola evy! Yo estoy bien ¿y tú? – le dijo mi hermano sarcásticamente a Eve es que siempre era lo mismo podía ser la diosa de la muerte y la fertilidad y no sé qué más pero a vece parecía una niña.

–Ya te oí Isabella – dijo Eve con cara de enfado – bueno ya sabes lo que dicen de los entrepitos – le dije con una mirada burlona– y ya déjame abrazar a Mi hermano jasper – le dije recalcando el mí.

Solo hizo una mueca y se apartó – Sabe por si no los has notado en todos estos años a yo ser tú y tu al ser yo eso significa que Jaspercito también es Mi hermano querida que no se te olvide-dijo Eve cruzada de brazo.

–Ya chicas dejen de pelear – dijo jasper –que sabe que hay jasper para la dos y a las dos las quiero igual por ser mis hermanas– dijo el sacando unas cuantas cosas de su mochila de viaje.

Entre ella había varios libro y otra caja negras y plateadas– ¿Qué todo esto jazz?– le dije ya que siempre que viajaba nos traía regalo y cosa de los distinto lugares en donde estaba – esto son mis regalos para ustedes sé que siempre le compro cosa de los lugares que visito pero esta vez pensé en algo distinto– dijo mientras terminaba de sacar las cosa.

–Hay jaspercito saca eso rápido– dijo eve mientras terminaba ella de sacar el resto de las cosa. –ha hora si dame mi regalo querido HERMANITO– de verdad no sé cómo Evelyn puede tener...– hay mucho cuidado Isabella con tan solo pensar ni siquiera en mi edad- me dijo apuntado me con unos de sus dedos.

Luego de que jasper hubieran sacado todo lo que trajo en su mochila fue a dejarla en el closet de abajo de nuestra casa ya que en él tiene todas sus mochila, bolso y maletas de viaje ya que es un gran coleccionistas de esta ultimo tienen todo los colores y diseño pero su preferidas son las de cuero y las verde militares.

-Toma Evelyn esto es tuyo-dijo entregándole una caja aforrada en negro con un lazo plateado – me imagino que debe de ser un...

-Bells deja de arruinar las sorpresas quieres- me dijo como niña chiquita mientras le quitaba el papel poco apoco.

-No te arruinaría la sorpresa si no estuvieras metida todo el tiempo en mi mente- le dije mientras jazz me daba mi regalo que como siempre era libro, pero no era cualquiera libro esto era los primero volumen o manuscrito de todo los clásico de hoy en día.

-Gracias jazz tu siempre sabes que comprar o que conseguir como mejor lo veas jejejeje- le dije ya que siempre no lo compraba en subasta si no que ha vece los conseguía en mansiones a abandonada o simplemente los robaba de donde haya estado.

-De nada bellys tu sabes que siempre are lo mejor para ti – me dijo dando me un beso en la frente.

-Y que tal tu Evy te gusto tu regalo – le pregunto jasper ya que no había emitido sonido desde que estaba destapando la caja de regalo.

Eve al escuchar la pregunta solo se acercó a donde estábamos y abrazo a jasper con toda su fuerza dándole miles de besos para luego bajarse en sima de él.

-claro que me gusta jaspercito, como no me va gustar si es lo que yo estaba por comprarme – le dijo con cara de niña que le dan un juguete nuevo y no era mentira ya que el regalo en si era un juguete ya que era una consola de video juegos que venias con varios cd para jugarlo en ella, también estaba un libro negro.

-No es cualquier consola de juegos es nada más y nada menos que el PSP 3 y el libro es nada menos que Harry Potter el príncipe mestizo – dijo mostrando la consola y el libro con gran orgullo, ya que eve es fanática de los video juegos, Harry Potter y los vampiro si sonara extraño que una persona …... _si ya se eve no diré tu edad_ tan madura le guste esta cosa pero si es así y según ella los vampiro si existe pero en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca no hemos encontrado con nada semejante a lo que ella no ha descrito pero igual siente mucha fascinación por ellos.

-No es solamente fascinación por lo vampiro es que ello son seres muy místico desde el antiguo Egipto se hablaban de esto seres sobre naturales- si seres sobrenaturales como si ella no fuera uno de ellos.- jejejeeje – se rio si una chispa de humor- como le decía diciendo esto seres esa dotado por súper fuerza, belleza y hasta unos cuantos tiene uno dones fantástico

-Nosotros también tenemos poderes evy – dijo jazz él también tenía era curiosidad sobre el tema ya que según los que no había contado eve existían vampiro más antiguo que los mismo dioses como ella y yo.

-Eso es verdad jaspercito y Bella pero lo contrarios de nosotros es que ello no necesitan descansar, ni alimentarse normalmente a menos que nosotros le indiquemos.

-Ya va eve esto es nuevo nunca nos había dicho que nosotros tenemos poder sobre esa criatura – dijo jazz sentado en el sofá.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm no- dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre su barbilla en modo de pensamiento- bueno es que hay mucha cosa que se me puede escapar como por ejemplo de que si nosotros tenemos esa facultad sobre ello le podemos hacer desear dormir o comer también le podemos cambiar alguna parte de su apariencia que haya sido cambiada con la transformación de humano a vampiro.

-Valla contigo nunca se puede decir que se ha escuchado todo no- le dije yo ya que siempre que sacábamos temas referente a cosa antiguas o a la evolución del tiempo siempre dice algo que la última vez que se habló no dijo nada.- pero volviendo al tema de los regalos eve me presta el libro de Harry Potter- le dije ya que eso es uno de los poco gusto que compartimos la pasión por Harry.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm bueno está bien Bella te lo presto mientras tu prometa jugar conmigo todo esto juegos de video – dijo señalado la montañita de juegos de video lo que tendría que hacer para saber quién es el príncipe mestizo.

-Grazie Isabella – dijo con un perfecto acento italiano

Luego de guarda los regalos que mi hermano me había dado nos sentamos en la sala y mi hermano seguía fascinado por los nuevos poderes que teníamos hacia los vampiros.

-Y que más poderes tenemos sobre los vampiros evy- pregunto Jasper- bueno también podemos interferir con los dones que ello tenga que son muy variado- dijo eve viendo todavía el libro de Harry Potter.

-mmmm entonces sería interesante toparse con alguno no?-dijo jasper pensativo

- y lo serás ya verás Jaspercito-dijo eve – y como sabes que no los toparemos si en todo este tiempo nunca no hemos encontrado con ninguno- dije esta vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho nada esta tallado en piedra – dijo eve.

* * *

hola si ya se mucho tiempo desde la ultima act. pero aqui estoy ya apeceran los cullen muy pronto.

P.D. gracia A todas por sus comentario.

saludos hasta pronto y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
